1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to structures for buildings and in particular to methods for and apparatuses of layered structural components that connect to the exterior framing of a structure, the layered structural components provide insulation, drainage and support load bearing external façades.
2. Description of the Related Art
The connection of external facades to the external framing of a structure has been done by various methods to include the use of adhesives, nails and screws. The advent of polystyrene sheets necessitated new methods of connecting the relatively thick and light foam insulation to external framing because traditional nails, screws and adhesive fasteners do not provide a long term reliable connection of the foam insulation layer to the exterior framing. In particular, the effectiveness of insulation requires the continuity of the insulation and a firm continuous connection of the insulation to the exterior framing to properly insulate the structure. Innovations to address this problem included U-shaped channels that embed into the polystyrene insulation. The structure of the channels can vary, but they typically include a central plate with a pair of opposing flanges that extend from the central plate at an approximately ninety (90) degree angle. The junction between the flanges and central plate can further include structural enhancements such as corner beads. The depth in which the flanges of the channels embed into the insulation can vary greatly. Some channels are constructed to provide a stand-off or are alternatively employed with additional structural elements to define a stand-off from the insulation that defines a gap or dead space between layers of construction or a continuous series of layers. The U-shaped channels are typically nailed or screwed into the studs of the exterior framing.
Current construction specifications and building codes can require multiple layers to be connected together for insulation, fireproofing, moisture drainage and moisture resistance. These layers have varying thicknesses and structural attributes. Many external facades are relatively light weight such as vinyl siding and can be readily attached the exterior framing, but many external façades such as thin brick and tile require enhanced structural systems for the loads associated with their external façade. As a result, many systems for the connection of multiple layers of construction do not provide the required support for thin brick and tile external facades. Other systems for connecting the multiple layers have undesirable characteristics such as extending the multiple layers further away from the exterior framing and thereby distancing the load of the thin brick and tile an excessive distance from the exterior framing. Finally, there is often a credibility gap between the actual structure and the specified structure because of construction method short cuts and care made in the connectivity of the multiple layers. This results in nails and screws not being correctly connected to the external framing, but simply to the external sheathing. Nails and screws connecting to the external sheathing not provide long term reliable nail or screw connections that are demanded in modern highly insulative structures.
A structure connection system is needed that can support specification and building code requirements and provide support for a wide array of external facades. Heretofore, there has never been a compact system and method for rapidly connecting external layers to an external framing. The present disclosure provides a high quality connection system and method to readily assemble multiple layers, place the multiple layers under compression to provide structural support and retain the desired functions of the insulation, barrier, drainage mat and external façade components.
The structure connection system has flexibility in its application, but provides structural support for any type of external façade to include thin brick and tile under severe weather conditions. The structure connection system includes an array of separate backing plates that are connected to the exterior framing and extend in approximately horizontal rows perpendicular to the vertical studs. The backing plates overcome the need for an exact alignment of the nails and/or screws with the studs of the exterior framing and thereby aid in the rapid construction of a quality structure. Multiple layers are connected between a batten plate and the backing plate and placed in compression to provide a high integrity structure. The external façade of thin brick and tile is then connected to the batten plate.